Come with me
by Whouffle4ever
Summary: Clara Oswald always wanted an exciting life but She feels like it on replay; John 'the Doctor' Smith wants the girl of his dreams and hope to meet her one day. When two worlds collide, who knows what can happen in 2 months when you hear the words 'Come with me'. Whouffle/AU.


**Hey guys! I'm Whouffle4ever and I'm New to the Doctor Who Fan fiction and I'm in love with Whouffle! So, this is My First Fanfic, so enjoy!**

**AN: Since the Title is called 'Come with me' The Plot will come around chapter 4 or 5. So don't come asking me about 'When the plot coming?' So just wait!**

Come with Me.

Chapter 1

**Clara POV**

**_RING RING RING!_**"I'M UP!" I yelled and unplug my alarm clock. I'm Clara Oswald. I'm 23 years old and living in my little apartment. My life is Dull. It's on Repeat; Wake up, Get Dressed, Make Breakfast, Go to Work, Drive Home, Make Dinner , Take a shower and Go to sleep, Repeat. I'm only happy because today was Friday and I've worked my Butt off. I work for TARDIS, It's an engineering plant, but I work in the cubicle and stay in there for 7 hours… It's like a little prison but my co-workers are nice. After I took my shower, I change into a nice Sky blue Dress with Black Heels and Put my hair in a Tight Bun.

**_KNOCK!_** **_KNOCK!_** I heard from my front door. "Package for Clara Oswald." said the mail carrier. "Thank you, Sir." I said and close the door. I looked at the address that send me this package; **17703 Rosewood Road**, That's Weird, Father Send me this. I haven't talked to him since we fought and I moved out of the house. I opened the box and saw a little book. It was old and raggedy, the cover was still dusty but you can still see the blue on it. I blew the dust off and all my memories came back. My books of 100 places to see, I had this thing since I was 9-year-old. I always wanted to see the world, Meet People and Might find my one and only…. But I don't have time for that.

I look at the time and I'm late for Work again. Ugh!

**Doctor's POV**

**_RING RING RING!_**"Oh, shut up!" I said and turn my phone off. I turn to my other side and see no one again... I'm John or as my friends called me 'The Doctor'. I'm lonely. I want to find the girl of my dreams... Short, Big eyes, Clever but not too clever. My type is hard to find and I refuse to use online dating. I did had a girlfriend a year ago but She dump me for an older guy. Can you blame her? She was perfect and I was... Awkward. Anyways, let me get this day over with.

I grab my white dress shirt and black pants while I pick out my bow tie and coat. "Should I wear the Red one or the dark purple? I'll go with the red one and my tan coat." I said and rush to the restroom. After I got dressed, I made breakfast and quickly walk to my car.

**_RING RING RING!_******_I heard my phone ring and saw it was Amy._ Amy Pond, My Feisty redhead Best Friend. She was always Angry for some reason. I don't know how her husband, Rory deals with it every night? So I just ignore it.

As I rush to work, I bump into someone and all my Paperwork flew out of my Case. "Oi! WATCH IT!" I said while I was picking up my paperwork. "Sorry! Here you go." She said and Stand up. I looked up and Saw the most Beautiful Woman that I ever saw. "Thank you." I said and grab my paper from her. "I'm John." I said. "But I'm called 'The Doctor'." I added. "I'm Clara, Nice to meet you." She said and shook my hand quickly while smiling. She had a beautiful Smile… "Well, I have to go now or my boss will kill me." She said. I laugh and said "Me too, I have a meeting in-"I look at my watch "10 MINUTES! It's really nice Meeting you Ms. Clara, and I hope we see each other again soon!" I said fast. She smile and shook my hand one more time and walk away quickly.

As I walk to the Meeting Room, I kept thinking about Clara. I didn't even know the woman and she's going through my mind over and over! Besides, I just got out of a relationship with….Her. "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" I heard a loud voice across the hallway. I look and saw an angry Redhead. "Hello, Amy!" I said cheery. "Why didn't you answer me?" She hisses. "I was rushing." "For what! Didn't you hear that the meeting was cancelled?" "WHAT! I had woken up early for that stupid meeting! "Amy giggles."Anyways, you're coming over to watch Football, Right? I want you to meet my new friend and Rory finally have a night off." She said. "I guess so, I'm bringing the drinks again?" She nod and Walk away with a bit of sass with it.

**Amy and Rory's House 7:30 PM**

"OI! THAT WASN'T A FOUL!" Amy yells from the door and opens it. "Hello, Doctor. Where is it?" She said looking for the beer. "I have it, Pond. Now let me in." I said. She grabs the 12 pack and Let me in. "Thank you." "No, thank you!" She said and grabs her beer. "Hello, Doctor!" Rory Said and shook hands with me. "Rory we been friends since College! I think we pass the hand shaking stage!" I said and Pull him into a huge hug. "You have to meet My Friend, Doctor!" She said and grabs my hand to the game room. "I think you'll love her! She might be your type." Amy added as we walk in the Room. I saw a brunette sitting on the couch watching the game. "This is Clara Oswald! Clara meet John Smith or The Doctor!" Clara smile and came up to us. "Nice to see you again, John." She said. "You guys met before?" Amy asks. "This morning, we bumped into each other." I said.

**Clara POV**

John was a handsome young man. His hair was big and Floppy. He had Beautiful Green Eyes with a Hint of blue. He had a great Jaw line that you just to kiss all over. Calm down Clara, You just met him! Anyways, His Chin is… Pointy, it's like he's going to poke your eyes out with it. He's tall and Have some Muscles on him.

"Well, it's great to know that my two Best Friend Know each other!" She said and Put her arm around us. "Are you drunk?" John asks. "May be! RORY, BRING THE DRINKS IN HERE!" She yells in our ears. "Yep, you're drunk." I said and put her on the couch. "And she only had One Beer! She's a strong Drinker." John said. "No, she had a couple before you came." Rory said as he came in. "Now, that's make more sense." John said and got on the couch. I sat by him and he put his arm around my shoulder. Somehow I feel safe in his arm and I like it. I never felt safe with any of my boyfriends and I'm not even dating John!

"Are you ok? You haven't been talking?" I heard the John said. I look at him and smile "I'm fine! I just don't talk that much…" "THAT'S A LIE!" Amy yells. "She always talking about Random stuff and she talk fast!" Amy added. "OI! I DO NOT TALK FAST!" I yell. "You just did it." Rory said. "Well, I think it's cute." John said. I blush and smile "Thank you."

It was 10:45 and The Game was over and I missed my bus. "Need a ride?" I heard John said. "Yea." I said and walk up to him. He hops on to his motorcycle and pass his helmet to me. "Are you coming or Not?" He asks. "I never rode on a Motorcycle before." I said and put the helmet on. "Then you are going to have the time of your life." He said as I got on his Motorcycle. "HOLD ON!" He said and Speed off. I grab his waist and let wind blow on

When we got to my apartment, I gave him helmet back. "We should hang out sometime, Clara." He said. "Well, I'm free Tomorrow Night..." I said. "How about A dinner and a walk around the park?" He asks. "Sure." I said and gave him my number. "Next time pick me up in a car!" I said. "No Promises." He said and smile. I laugh and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Féach tú amárach, tú cliste Boy." I whisper and walk off before he can say something else. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" I turn around and smile. "SEE YOU TOMORROW, YOU CLEVER BOY!" I yell and ran to my apartment.

**I'll start Typing Chapter 2 Tomorrow! Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite! :)****Later!**

**P.S. I know Amy isn't a drinker but a drunken Amy is kind of funny!**


End file.
